bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Power to the People
Power to the People is a one time use weapon upgrade vending machine. They are scattered throughout Rapture, and each gives one upgrade to a weapon of the player's choice, after which the station cannot be used again. Each weapon can be upgraded twice at these machines. In the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions of the game, the player can get the Weapon Specialist achievement and the Weapon Specialist trophy for fully upgrading one weapon. The first Power to the People machines were installed in 1957, created by Frank Fontaine and Fontaine Futuristics. They were installed as protection for the citizens of Rapture, although they may have been built by Fontaine in a cynical and self-serving attempt to spur armed conflict between the citizens of Rapture. They were used by various combatants many times during the war and were a successful business venture for Fontaine Futuristics. BioShock Chemical Thrower *'Decreased chemical consumption' A tampered nozzle reduces the ammunition consumption rate of the Chemical Thrower. :This upgrade significantly reduces the Chemical Thrower's ammo consumption rate, practically halving it. *'Increased range of spray' A pressure-calibration hose increases the range of the Chemical Thrower. :This upgrade extends the Chemical Thrower's range, allowing the player to fire a stream from one end of a room to the other. Crossbow *'Bolt breakage reduced' An automatic tension adjuster greatly reduces the chance of bolts breaking on impact. :This upgrade dramatically decreases the odds that the Crossbow's Bolts will break after firing, allowing the player to recover and reuse them. *'Increased damage' A high-tensile bow increases the damage done by crossbow bolts. :This upgrade increases the Crossbow's damage output by 25%. Grenade Launcher *'Increased damage' Incendiary injectors increase the damage of the grenade launcher. :This upgrade increases the Grenade Launcher's damage output by 25%. *'Immunity to self-damage from grenades' Autogenerated shaped charges make you immune to the damage from your own grenades. :This upgrade renders the player immune to the splash damage dealt by their own Grenades. :Note: It is safe to walk past one's own Proximity Mines without this upgrade. However, if they detonate near the player, only this upgrade will prevent one from taking damage. Machine Gun *'Increased damage' An acceleration framework increases the damage of the machine gun. :This upgrade increases the Machine Gun's damage output by 25%. *'Decreased kickback' A stabilization cylinder reduces the kickback of the machine gun. :This upgrade reduces the recoil produced by then Machine Gun when being fired continuously. Pistol *'Increased damage' An ammunition accelerator increases the damage done by the pistol. :This upgrade increases the Pistol's damage output by 25%. *'Increased clip size' An auto-loading clip effectively quadruples the clip size of the pistol. :This upgrade quadruples the Pistol's clip size, allowing the player to fire 24 shots without reloading instead of the standard 6. Shotgun *'Increased damage' A gas-assisted firing mechanism increases the shotgun’s damage. :This upgrade increases the Shotgun's damage output by 25%. *'Increased rate of fire' A steel gear accelerator increases the shotgun’s rate of fire. :This upgrade removes the "pump action" from the Shotgun, effectively quadrupling its rate of fire. Locations in Bioshock Neptune's Bounty *Freezer Bottom Floor: Go through Fontaine Fisheries (where Peach Wilkins asked for the three Spider Splicer pictures). As the player goes down the stairs from the second floor to the first they should see the machine right in front of them. Arcadia *Tree Farm: On the way to the Farmer's Market, it'll be on one's left. Farmer's Market *Winery Cellar Bottom Floor: Take the stairs from the top floor to the bottom floor, and keep going straight once done descending the stairs. The machine should be right in front of the player in the water. Fort Frolic *Cocktail Lounge (Le Marquis D'Epoque): Start from the Circus of Values machine in the Lower Atrium. With one's back to the machine, go forward into the Southern Mall. Make a right at the end towards the Gene Bank, then make a left and quick right, then another left and another right to go into Le Marquis D'Epoque. Go straight upon entering and go down the stairs. The player will see a U-Invent machine in front of them. Go right and make a quick left to see a room filled with cigars along with the Power to the People machine. *Sinclair Spirits: Once one enters the room turn left. One should see water falling from the ceiling with a door behind it. To open this door, go to the counter on the opposite side of the room, and there should be a button behind the counter. Press it to open up the door, then go downstairs and the machine should be right there. Upon using this Power To The People machine, all the "statues" will come alive and attack the player. These White Splicers do not make sound or scream in dialogue like most Splicers. They attack the player in complete silence, so keep a watchful eye, they also never stop spawning and while providing a steady supply for items, can be deadly when exploring. It might be helpful to use this machine near the end of the level to avoid most of them. Hephaestus *Hephaestus Core: Right across from the Gatherer's Garden, on the southwest corner of the core. *Kyburz's Office: In the back of the room on the north side. Olympus Heights *Mercury Suites: In the main square opposite side of the elevator's doors, on the center pillar. *Sander Cohen's Apartment: This is the room where the player gets the achievement/trophy for entering Sander Cohen's personal quarters. Note: The player must let Cohen live when he was in Fort Frolic to be able to get into this room, otherwise it will be locked, and they will not be able to access the machine. Sander Cohen's apartment can be seen at the lower left of the corner of the map, on the west side square. Basically, go into Cohen's apartment on the first floor, and if the player disrupts the dancers (such as by knocking over the gramophone or killing the dancers), Cohen will come down from his private quarters, opening the door for the player. Through the door, at the top of the stairs, turn left and the player will see the machine right there. Apollo Square *Hestia Fourth Floor: To get to the fourth floor, the player needs to go to the top of the staircase. Enter the room on the right and one should be in Atlas's headquarters. There will be a machine in the second room. Point Prometheus *Atrium: The machine is right next to the Big Daddy corpse on the south side of the Atrium. *Optimized Eugenics: The machine is right next to the Gene Bank in Eugenics Analysis. BioShock 2 Power to the People stations have returned in the sequel, and are able to upgrade Subject Delta's arsenal. However, the upgrading structure has changed: each weapon now has three upgrades, and the third can only be purchased if the player already possesses the first two. Note: There are only 14 Power to the People stations in BioShock 2, meaning you can only fully upgrade 4 weapons (leaving 2 more upgrades for other guns) or just get all the Basic 2 Upgrades and have Final Upgrades for only 2 guns. Choose wisely. Drill Basic Upgrades *'Side Augers ' Augers on the side of the Drill increase the damage. :This upgrade increases the Drill's damage output. *'Lubricating Nozzle ' Cooling nozzles lubricate the Drill, reducing the speed of fuel consumption. :This upgrade decreases the Drill's fuel consumption rate. Final Upgrade *'Reflector Plate' '' ''A large electromagnetic dynamo is powered by the Drill's rotation. :This upgrade causes every shot and projectile to be reflected back at the attacker when spinning the Drill. Launcher Basic Upgrades *'Augmented Capacity' A larger ammo box means more bang for your buck. Also increases the amount of each ammo type you can carry. :This upgrade increases the amount of Bombs the player can carry on their Launcher. *'Splash Damage Immunity' A shaped deflector prevents splash damage from your own explosives. :This upgrade renders the player immune to the splash damage from their own explosives. NOTE: You do not require this upgrade to disarm and retrieve your own Proximity Mines. Final Upgrade *'Cluster Bombs' Additional munitions are screwed into each shot, causing secondary explosions in a wide radius. Great for clearing a room! :This upgrade causes each Bomb to explode into several smaller bombs upon detonation. Machine Gun Basic Upgrades *'Damage Increase' Reinforced barrels allow for increased muzzle pressure and a higher damage output. :This upgrade increases the Machine Gun's damage output. *'Recoil Reduction' A stabilization cylinder reduces the kickback of the Machine Gun, resulting in more accurate fire. :This upgrade greatly decreases the kickback caused by continuously firing the Machine Gun. Final Upgrade *'Bouncing Bullets' A high density electrical field prevents shots from breaking up on first impact, causing them to ricochet. :This upgrade causes every Gatling Round to ricochet off of hard surfaces. Rivet Gun Basic Upgrades *'Increased Clip Size' A larger magazine increases the clip size, resulting in 50% more shots before reloading. :This upgrade extends the Rivet Gun's clip to eighteen shots before having to reload, up from the original twelve. *'Damage Increase' A higher-pressure firing mechanism provides greater penetration and damage. :This upgrade increases the Rivet Gun's damage output. Final Upgrade *'Heated Rivets' An internal heating mechanism heats rivets to a white-hot temperature before they are fired. CAUTION: May ignite living creatures on repeated shots. :This upgrade grants each Rivet a chance to set the target on fire. Shotgun Basic Upgrades *'Increased Clip Size ' A double revolver mechanism allows it 6 shots before reloading. :This upgrade triples the Shotgun's clip size, allowing the user to fire six shots before having to reload instead of the original two. *'Damage Increase' '' ''A sawed off barrel increases damage of all ammo types. :This upgrade increases the Shotgun's damage output. Final Upgrade *'Electrified Shells' '' ''Kinetic energy from firing is used to charge several dynamos, randomly generating an electric shock. :This upgrade gives each Shell a chance to electrocute the target. Spear Gun 'Basic Upgrades' *'Zoom Increase' Additional scope provides increased zoom, allowing you to aim with pinpoint accuracy. :This upgrade increases the Spear Gun’s scope ability, granting the player improved accuracy over long distances. *'Damage Increase' A rotary mechanism adds spin to the spear, resulting in greater penetration and damage. :This upgrade increases the Spear Gun's damage output. Final Upgrade *'Faster Mechanics' A reinforced firing spring and retooled barrel allow for much faster spear travel and decreased refire time. Spears will reach their targets much faster and pin enemies of longer distances. :This upgrade increases Spear velocity and decreases the Spear Gun's reload time. 'Locations in ''Bioshock 2''' Ryan Amusements *Going to get the ticket, across from the window where the Machine Gun is located. *After the last family display of the ride, through the door and straight ahead. Pauper's Drop *Hamilton building, 2nd floor, down the hall from a El Ammo Bandito vending machine *In the back of skid row, in the Limbo Room club, behind the stage and in one of the side rooms. *In the hotel area, turn right after passing through the first long hallway and after disabling the turret around the corner is this station in a room to the side of the turret. Siren Alley *In Mermaid Lounge. *Just before pump station 5. Dionysus Park *Behind the door, combo 1080. *On the path to the train. Fontaine Futuristics *After the locked security room becomes accessible - in there. *After you turn on the lights, it will be in the bottom of the holding cells area. You have to hack the door from the broken window. Outer Persephone * In the hall, on your left, you can't miss it. Inner Persephone *In the back of the room with the keypad where Sinclair is being held captive, on the left hand side. *Just after ward B in the room with the rocket turret. de:Power to the People fr:Poste d'amélioration Category:Machines Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock